Gunnar's Girl
by JularaVon
Summary: When Gunnar sees his woman in the bar talking to Tool after their breakup he finds he can't take his eyes off her. Will she take him back? Takes place before my Lee/OC story that is now up 'The Trouble With Ava'. (Gunnar/OC)
1. Chapter 1 Gunnar's Girl

**Gunnar's Girl**

 **New Orleans**

A young woman slowly entered Rusty's Bar. She looked around for one man in particular. Gunnar Jenson. Last time she had seen him he was hyped up on drugs, but she'd heard he cleaned up. She hoped it was the truth or the night was going to get very uncomfortable. She was surprised she didn't see him since he stood above the crowd. She did see Tool running around behind the bar chatting with the bartender. She made her way thru the medium sized crowd and set her hands on the edge of the bar smiling as she waited for Tool to turn around.

Gunnar sat down at their table and took a long pull from his beer as Lee dealt the next hand of cards. Something felt off about the night and he couldn't get that feeling to go away. He pondered taking a woman home and then thought better of it. He knew he was still hung up on his ex. The last time he'd tried to take a woman home he'd ended up picturing her instead and had to send the other woman home without even getting naked. He was frustrated. Her phone was disconnected and her parents refused to speak with him. He'd even tried to watch their house to see if she'd moved in with them when she'd left his place. Nope. He was tempted to drag the team into it, but would the endless teasing be worth it? Probably.

Gunnar looked up towards the bar to see if Tool was going to join them anytime soon and saw a familiar backside in a sexy red dress that seemed to float down to her knees. He froze with the beer almost to his lips. Her strawberry blonde hair looked shorter than he remembered tho not by much. It cascaded down her shoulders to mid back in loose waves with two small, red clips holding the edges back from her face. He slowly set the beer back down as his eyes followed her.

"Dixie!" Tool shouted raising his arms in the air dramatically as he noticed her.

"Heya Tool!" she said above the noise in the room.

"What brings a beautiful woman like you down here in your condition?" he asked a bit quieter as he motioned to her stomach.

"I heard Gunnar was clean," she whispered hoping it was true,

"That's right sweet cheeks," Tool said proudly.

Dixie's eyes widened with hope and a glimmer appeared in them, "Is he here? I didn't see him when I came in."

"He sure is," pointing towards the back table where the guys sat, "Been playin cards and drinkin since gettin back."

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked as she turned her head to catch Gunnar staring straight at her.

"Not this time sweets," Tool said with a raised brow, "Since when do you know what it is they do?"

"Since Gunnar spilled the beans on one of his drug induced nights," she sighed as she met his eyes with a small smile.

She had yet to fully turn around and reveal her condition to Gunnar. She hoped he'd have a better reaction to her now that he was clean.

"I'll catch you later Tool," she said softly as she turned her body and slowly made her way to Gunnar.

The first thing he noticed was her coming towards him. Next he noticed her swollen stomach and his eyes widened as he did the math in his head. Yup had to be his. She wasn't the type to step out on him, especially since he was the only one she'd ever been with.

He didn't hear the guys ask him if he was alright. They looked at each other wondering what was going on before Barney nodded his head in Dixie's direction. An 'Oh' look appeared on all their faces as Gunnar slowly got up and made his way around the table. He refused to take his eyes off her and find out he was dreaming or hallucinating in the bar. As she approached he noticed she'd been nibbling on her bottom lip worrying. She also looked really tired as if she hadn't slept for a while. He may have scrambled his brains, but he still had enough connections to notice that something was wrong with her.

She stopped right in front of him meeting his gaze as he stared down at her. He stood almost a full foot above her, but it had never intimidated her one bit. He rubbed his hands on his jeans as if he was trying not to reach over and grab her to him and scare her off. She smirked and her eyes glowed a bit more.

"Heard you were better," she said softly.

"Been clean for a few months now," he said lowly, "Tried to call you, find you."

She sighed heavily as if the weight of the world was balancing on her shoulders. She reached for one of his hands and laced her fingers with his.

"My phone was stolen and I haven't been able to afford a new one," she said slowly looking down at their hands.

He reached for her other hand and pulled her against him before wrapping an arm around her waist, "You been stayin with your folks?"

Her cheeks pinked up as she looked at his chin frowning before whispering, "No. They didn't want anything to do with their unwed, pregnant daughter."

His brows furrowed and he clenched his teeth, "You've been alone thru all this?"

She looked down to his chest and nodded.

He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes, "Where have you been stayin?"

She cleared her throat as a chill went up her spine. The man still affected her to the extreme and in his presence she had no control of her body.

"Not the best neighborhood, but I get by," she mumbled.

He sighed before turning slightly to the guys. He waved goodbye and tightened his arm around her waist. He walked her out the door and looked around.

"Where's your car?" he asked confused.

"Had to sell it."

"My motorcycle isn't exactly safe for a pregnant woman and my bronco was totaled months ago," he said gruffly.

She sighed, "Don't drive too fast then."

He handed her the helmet and had her get on in front of him. He didn't want her to squish her belly too much holding on to him.

They made their way to his place about 45 minutes out. He parked and helped her off the motorcycle. She took off the helmet and placed it on the bike before he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Nothing had changed since she'd left. She smiled at the thought. He pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a firm kiss. It was obvious they'd both been without any intimate contact since they'd parted. He started kissing down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He started to suck on her skin causing her to moan. He took the clips out of her hair and tossed them towards the coffee table. They clunked lightly on the edge and fell to the floor in front of the television. He laced a hand into her hair and tugged gently. Her moan deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his free hand down her side until he cupped her ass. He squeezed the globe and pulled her firmly against him. Her big belly nestled into him perfectly.

He pulled back a bit breathing heavily, "Are you okay for this?"

"I have another month before they tell me I can't have sex," she chuckled softly.

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months,"she said as she felt his hard length against her inner thigh.

His pants felt too tight and he could smell her arousal. He felt like he was in high school again and he hoped he didn't cum too soon. He scooped her up and walked briskly to his bedroom. He set her down on the king sized bed and made quick work of the dress. She wore no bra, but her little panties matched the dress. He smirked at her as he slowly removed her panties. He leaned down to lick and suck on a breast. When he nibbled a bit too hard she hissed.

"Those are a little sensitive so you'll have to be gentle," she whispered as she tangled a hand in his short, blonde hair.

He smirked, "Yes Mam."

He gently sucked and licked on her breast leaving a trail of tiny marks before he switched to the other one. She tugged impatiently at his shirt causing him to laugh loudly.

"You want something, Precious?" he asked smiling sinfully at her as he helped her take his shirt off.

"You. Naked. Now!" she huffed as she reached for the belt on his jeans.

He stood and took a step back before quickly undressing the rest of the way. He caught her licking her lips as she eyed his large cock.

"As much as I'd love you to put your mouth on me it's been way too long since I was balls deep inside you," he said huskily before sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

She straddled him and started rubbing against him gently pulling a low moan out of him.

"You impatient little minx," he growled as he put his hands on her hips to stop her.

She whined at her loss before he lifted her up a bit. His fingers found her slit and he rubbed her a bit.

"You are soaked for me, Precious," he murmured before removing his fingers and gently guiding her down on top of him.

They both moaned loudly as he fully filled her.

"You are so tight," he growled as she started to lift herself up and down his length.

"Ooooh," she moaned as his hands came to her hips to help her.

He let her get a few good bounces before he wrapped an arm around her and thrust up harder into her.

"Oh!" she cried out, "More Gunnie," she demanded.

He thrust up and down holding on to her tightly for a few more bounces before he wrapped her legs around him. He scooted them backwards up the bed until he could turn around and lay her in the center. He didn't pull out of her while he moved and she gripped his shoulders as he spread her legs wide. He put his weight on his arms as he started to gently pound into her. As she moaned and gently clawed at his shoulders he started pounding a bit harder causing her to mewl.

"Right there Gunnie!" she shouted making him slam into her at just the right spot.

She soon clenched around him tightly as she gasped loudly. Her body stilled as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head making Gunnar smirk. He leaned down to nibble at her now sensitive neck before having her face the headboard on her hands and knees. He held her up careful of her belly as he entered her from behind. He started moving at a slow pace before resuming his previous pace. His chest was against her back as she started moaning again. He could feel his time arriving as well, but he wanted one more for her. He spread her knees farther apart and changed his angle a bit causing her to mewl out his name again.

"Gunnie!" she cried out, "I'm gonna . . .I'm gonna. . . aaaaaaah!"

She clenched around him again and he roared as he felt his balls tighten. He held her tight against him as he blasted his seed inside of her.

He brought them onto their sides on the bed, still connected by his length. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him as they both drifted off to their first good night sleep in a long time.

 **Morning in Gunnar's House**

Dixie woke with her back to Gunnar's chest and one of his arms wrapped around her enough to splay his hand across her belly while she used his other arm as a pillow. She was sure it had fallen asleep a long time ago, but he had never complained about that. For all his gruffness he had a tender side she was privy to.

She smiled and slowly turned around to face him. She ran a finger down the side of his face causing him to tuck his face into her neck with a groan. She chuckled softly as she did it again. She felt when he had woken up by the hardening length poking at her thigh. He buried his face farther into her neck and inhaled deeply before starting to nibble. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly in content.

"I missed you," she whispered.

He stilled and pulled his face up to look at her, "I missed you too. Sad part is if you hadn't gone and Barney hadn't of thrown me off the team I might have kept going as I was. I don't even remember the night you left I was so out of it."

She froze at the last bit and her eyes widened, "You don't remember?"

He frowned, "No, why?"

She looked down to her chest and nibbled on her bottom lip, "I told you I was pregnant and you asked me if it was yours."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "If I wasn't on the drugs I would've known better than to accuse you of stepping out on me. I was your first, your only. My brain still doesn't function fully, but it's quite a bit better then it was."

She nodded while she still nibbled on her lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not all that happened is it?" he asked in a gravely voice.

"It was the only time you tried to hurt me," she murmured.

His eyes widened, "What did I do, Precious?"

She was silent for a moment as she cuddled into him, "You thought I was lying and you tried to choke me. I actually had to kick you in the balls to drop you. I ran out of there without any of my stuff and spent the night at my parents' place. The next day they wanted to know what was going on. After I told them that I was pregnant and you were out of the picture at that moment they went cold. They said I needed to find some other place to stay."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, "I am SO sorry, Precious. You know I would never hurt you if I was in my right mind?"

"I know," she said kissing him gently, "But that was my wake up call."

"You said you moved into a bad neighborhood?"

She nodded, "Only place I could afford. First night I was mugged and my cell was stolen along with all my cash. I found a waitress job just a block away from my place. The owners are really nice. They let me take an extra break when my ankles swell up too much."

"Well, Precious you don't have to work anymore," he said staring intently at her, "I want you back home where you belong. I don't sleep right without you here with me and I have plenty of money to get you another cell. Plus I got two extra bedrooms in this place. We can turn one into a baby room."

"You mean a nursery?"

"Same thing isn't it?"

She laughed, "So you want me to quit my job, move out of my place, and come back home to you?"

"That sums it up except one thing."

She frowned at him, "What?"

"I told myself if I ever had a chance with you again I'd marry you as fast as I could," he said lacing his fingers with hers, "So what do you think? Marry me and put up with me for the rest of our lives?"

She laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes. She reached up with both hands and cupped his face. She rested her forehead against his.

"Nothing would make me happier then to be Mrs. Gunnar Jensen."

He smiled the largest and widest smile she had ever seen on him. He pulled the covers off the both of them and gently covered her body with his own.

"Well that just gives us another reason to celebrate."

 **Author's Note: I started writing a Lee/OC story, but I just had to post this oneshot since Dixie and Gunnar are together in the other story and I wanted a little bit of a backstory on where they're sitting right now. I'll add a note on here when I have the first chapter to that one posted so feel free to follow.**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

The next Expendable story (not a oneshot this time I promise) is now started and up. It is called The Trouble With Ava. Just look under my name for my stories. Thanks my lovelies!


End file.
